Conventional light bulbs are passive devices with (at most) simple sensors (light or motion) to help turn the light bulb on or off. Basic Wi-Fi connected light bulbs allow users to control a light bulb from Wi-Fi connected devices. Such systems do not have signals from the light bulb to the users to help the users decide how to control the light bulb. Hence, the control functions would be limited to simple algorithms such as time-based on-off and random on-off timings.
Conventional security cameras need to access an electrical outlet for power. Such systems do not provide any solution if there is no electrical outlet. Often times, especially in an outdoor installation, electrical outlets are not available. Adding a new electrical outlet for a residential home or a small business can cost more in time and money than an average cost of security camera hardware.
Disadvantages with conventional systems are significant. A simple light bulb with one way communication cannot be intelligent. Another disadvantage of conventional security cameras is that they do not provide a solution when there is no power outlet.
It would be desirable to implement an IP (internet protocol) security camera connected light bulb to provide an intelligent light bulb/system with two way communication of sound and/or images that allow imaginative ways of controlling lighting with security features.